


Cole in Control

by OverHillAndUnderTree



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Oral, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverHillAndUnderTree/pseuds/OverHillAndUnderTree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an AU where the lovely Detective Phelps is single, you are a close friend of the uptight detective, providing a night out for him to relax and de-stress. Your feelings for the man are revealed and a nice long bit of hanky-panky follows!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cole in Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot, which is why this one chapter is so long, but I'd looooove to write more with Phelps if yee like it! So some feedback would be greatly appreciated, thanks so much for reading chicks, hope you all enjoy! x

 

“I just can’t wrap my head around it, (y/n).”

Cole Phelps’ usually formal and controlled tone of voice had softened, his elbow rested on the small circular table that sat between you both and in the dim light you could see him massaging his temple with his thumb, resting his other fingers on his forehead. You could even see the worry lines forming between his eyebrows.

            “Cole...” you began softly, but with a tone of warning in your voice. You had begun to worry about the hard-headed Detective and had asked him to promise you that he would come drinking with you. You had strictly prohibited any talk of work and demanded that he let himself relax. After all, you knew better than anyone that a fresh head was much more capable of thinking clearly, and what better way to freshen the mind than a night out in a jazz bar with a few drinks?

            “I know, I know, no work talk, sorry.” he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck and feigning a smile at you. He closed his lips and drew his thumb and forefinger across them, making a lock-and-key gesture and throwing away the imaginary key.

            You raised an eyebrow and managed a hearty, “damn straight!” before demanding that he down his drink so that the two of you could order more.

            You both sat chatting for a while and you could gradually see his expression softening, his eyebrows relaxing a little and his smiles becoming more frequent. It was working; you were taking his mind off of work!

            “I know what you’re trying to do, (y/n), and I just want you to know how much I appreciate it.” his eyes were fixed on you, kind and fair as ever but you couldn’t help but feel as though you were sat in an interrogation chair every time you looked into them.

            The jazz music that had filled the room and made conversation that little bit more difficult ended as Elsa finished her set and walked off stage. You admired the woman; she was talented and she was beautiful.

            You smiled at him and waved your hand, tearing your gaze from his. “It’s nothing Phelps, really. I’ve just been worried about you lately, you know? You deserve to let your hair down or, well, take your hat off every once in a while.”

            He chuckled softly at your hat analogy and reached across the table, placing his hand on yours. Your heart skipped a beat. There it was again; he was looking right into your eyes. You couldn’t deny that you had feelings for Cole, but you put them away for his own good. You were sure he didn’t return your feelings and you’d rather stay close to him than let him know, but now? He was holding your hand across a table and gazing into your eyes. Excuse you if you were a little flushed!

            “You’re a really amazing person, (y/n). I’m a lucky man to have a friend like you.”

            ...OUCH. You felt your face physically twitch at the word ‘friend’ and he pulled his hand away, eyebrows furrowed again. He really couldn't put that damn detective side of himself away, could he?

            “What was that for?” he asked, scanning your face like you really were a suspect in a case.

            “What was _what_ for? I didn’t say anything.” you lie. You know he saw your expression change.

            “(y/n), you know me long enough to know I don’t miss these things, especially not when it comes to you.”

For a detective, you had to admit, he was surprisingly dim when it came to romance. He claimed he could read you, yet he had absolutely no idea of your feelings and you intended to keep it that way. He just... caught you off guard a bit with the hand-holding was all.

            “I was holding in a sneeze, Cole, get off my back.” you said defensively, scratching your nose for authenticity. “I’m glad I have a friend like you, too.” you added, unable to keep the slight hint of malice from the word ‘friend’.

            One eyebrow raised and still staring right into your eyes, he sipped his drink. He was thinking, you could tell, silently analysing and rationalising until suddenly his eyes darted from your face to your hand, and the back to your face.

            Ah, the jig was up. The penny was no longer in the air. You searched his face, trying to find signs of any kind of reaction but you found none, he was now staring into his drink. The smartest thing you could think to do, under the influence of alcohol, was to stand up and leave. You would meet him tomorrow and laugh everything off, explaining that he had read the situation completely incorrectly and that the whiskey had messed with his reasoning.

             A strong hand grabbed your wrist and stopped you as you walked, causing you to falter and sway a little ungracefully. You looked down and he was looking at you with an almost pleading expression, as if he wanted you to explain.

            “I suppose it’s impossible to hide your feelings from a detective that notices everything. I’m so sorry.”

            You turned away from him and slid your hand from his grasp, walking outside. ‘Ah, he feels like he’s hurt my feelings,’ you thought to yourself as you walked through the doors, nodding politely to the porter. ‘He knows how I feel, doesn’t feel the same way, and now he feels guilty for it. Great. I’ll blame it all on alcohol tomorrow.’

            As you walked out into the cold night air you felt your eyes stinging against the breeze and you put your head in your hands. Letting your feelings show like that was a dangerous move and a massive mistake. You knew that Cole would suddenly start to become awkward around you and carefully monitor everything he said to you. No amount of blaming it on alcohol would help; he was not a forgetful man and he certainly wouldn’t forget you telling him you couldn’t hide your feelings from him.

            You sighed and started to walk down the street, keeping an eye out for any cabs you could hail. You certainly were not going back into the bar to ask them to call you a cab, no sir. One walk of shame was enough for you, thanks very much.

            You heard hurried footsteps clicking on the pavement behind you and you turned, surprised to see Cole following you from the club.

            You sighed, not wanting to be embarrassed any further. “Cole, please go back inside, get a drink or something, I don’t want to end up saying something else I regret.”

You turned away from him, unable to see his reaction to you being so cold. You started walking away until a gentle, but firm, hand rested on your shoulder.  
            “No, I want you to say it.” he said, standing close behind you now, hand still on your shoulder and you shuddered. “What feelings can’t you hide? I want to hear you say it.”

            “If you really want to talk about this, fine, we’ll talk about it, just not in the middle of the street.” you said quietly, realising you probably looked a little silly talking to him with your back turned.

            Silently, his hand still on your shoulder, he led you back towards the jazz club. You thought he was going to bring you back inside but he quickly dipped you both into the alleyway down the side of the building.

            “Phelps, this is _not_ what I-” you spun on your heels to look at him but before you knew what was happening, your back was against the alley wall and his face was mere inches from yours, his breath tickling your lips.

            “Say what it is that you think you’ll regret” he breathed. His eyes were locked onto yours and you felt it again, that feeling that he was silently interrogating you, like you were a suspect in one of his investigations, like he was looking straight into you.

            “I think I’m in love with you, Cole. I tried to hide it but I just can’t, I’m sorry.” you almost chuckled, casting your eyes down, unable to keep his intense stare any longer. “It’s hard to hide anything from someone who uncovers lies for a living.” you explained, trying to move your back off the wall and leave, but his arms kept you caged there, and his eyes never left you.

            Slowly, almost as if he were afraid he’d hurt you, his lips connected with yours, just barely, and your eyes were wide. “Phelps!” you exclaimed against his lips, but his kiss became more insistent and you were powerless against him.

            His tongue played gently at your lips, and of course you could do nothing else but allow him entrance. You had dreamed of kissing this man, and as confused as you were, you were more than happy to oblige. You were conscious that your heart was racing against his chest as his tongue explored yours and you felt lightheaded. You felt him smile into the kiss, and he broke away momentarily to whisper “Jesus, talk about a death grip.”

            You hadn’t realised that you were doing it, but your hands were on his chest and had grabbed a very tight hold of the lapels on his jacket. Your face was bright red and you retracted your hands immediately, wiping the traces of his kisses from your mouth.

            You still couldn’t look up at him, so you stared at his tie and stammered, “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t realise I was doing that.” after which you chuckled nervously.

            He cupped your chin in his hand, making you look up at him and you reluctantly met his stare. It was totally different than the one before, it was cool and calm, reassuring and- wait, was that _lust_ in his eyes?

            “I always thought you thought of me as some sad, post-war charity case that you were being nice to.” he smiled, and his eyes lit up like a puppy. You thought your heart might jump out of your chest and kiss him itself.

            You closed the gap between the two of you, any and all of your nerves were completely gone and this kiss was much more insistent than the first, tongues dancing and hands caressing like one of you were about to disappear. You were breathless as you broke away, laughing at how silly he was. “Cole, for someone so smart, you’re an absolute idiot.”

            “Careful what you call me young lady, I’m an officer of the law.” he said in a low voice that sent shivers down your spine. His hands found their way to your hips, pulling you even closer to him as he began tracing delicate kisses down your jaw. Grinning like a bobcat, you took this opportunity to lean your mouth close to his ear. You were hungry for another taste of him, but you were too giddy to let your playful side take the backseat.

            “Well then we’ve got ourselves a code three, detective,” you placed a hand on his cheek before swiftly grabbing his hat from his head and bolting out of the alleyway. “Because you’ve got a runner on your hands!!” you began darting down the street towards your apartment complex, which was just around the block.

            “LAPD! Stop where you are!” you heard him shout, and you giggled uncontrollably. You didn’t care if people stared, you ran gleefully down the street with Cole pursuing. You put his hat on your head and ran down another alleyway – a shortcut to the complex. You chanced a glance behind you.

You didn’t get very far before he had caught up with you; the man was accustomed to running after people. He was soon on you again, grabbing your waist, hoisting you up and throwing you over his shoulder with your arse in the air like a hussie. You were delighted you weren’t still out in the middle of the street!

            “Put the hat back on my head ma’am, or I’m carrying you home like this.”

“Is that a promise?” you laughed, clutching his hat to your chest, your head becoming dizzy from being up-side-down. A quick slap to your bottom earned a delighted squeak from you and he chuckled as he walked, obviously pleased with himself.

            “Aren’t you glad I made you say it?” he asked, and you could hear in his voice that he was still smiling.

            “Hmm... Well yeah, I am feeling pretty glad right now. Why, are you going to make me feel gladder?” you asked sheepishly. Those kisses had definitely gone straight to your head (or your libido) which earned you another smack. Your dress was lifted just enough that this particular slap hit your bare skin and you moaned softly into the back of his jacket which you were dangling from. He wasn’t too rough; just rough enough that it was an incredible turn on. You were certainly hoping he wasn’t going to put you down in your doorway and give you a peck on the cheek goodnight!

            “You’re in police custody young lady; you’re in no position to be asking questions like that.”

            You chuckled at his insistence on this little role-play, and you received another slap as he walked, but this time his hand lingered on your buttock, rubbing the area he had just slapped. You had just gone through the gates of the complex and the place was, thankfully, deserted. You didn’t want this little spanking session to stop.

            He carried you like this up the stairs to the balcony outside of your apartment door before gingerly opening the door and stepping inside. You had known him for a long time and he had been at your apartment more times than you could count, so he knew exactly where to go to throw you down on your back, landing on your soft mattress. Gentleman that he was, he had removed his shoes at the door.

            He stood next to the bed, glancing over you for a moment, watching you lying there in wait for him. He slowly removed his jacket and loosened his tie, eyes never once leaving you.

            You smiled sheepishly up at him, hitching your dress up just enough to make your underwear visible, even though he had certainly already seen it while you were thrown over his shoulder.

            “Indecency during a criminal investigation? I don’t think you realise how much trouble you’re in here, ma’am.” he said with a feigned sternness in his voice. “Theft of a detective’s hat followed by attempted seduction.”

            You giggled like a drunken school girl. Now you knew what he was doing! You suddenly remembered a very alcohol-fuelled conversation about both your fetishes, and you had mistakenly told him you were very into the whole male-dominance thing in the bedroom. You remember him teasing you about it for quite some time, but certainly not like this.

            “Cole,” you chuckled, “you don’t have to-”

Your sentence was cut short as he was suddenly atop you, chest pressed firmly against your breasts and lips pressed even firmer against yours.

            You were much quicker to allow his tongue to explore your mouth this time, moaning softly into his mouth as you felt his hand drawing a line from your hip upwards, pausing to caress your breast for a moment before resting on your cheek.

            Your attention was completely and utterly focused on Cole’s tongue which was massaging yours gloriously, and you paused for a moment to bite his lip as you felt his other hand slide up your thigh, which earned you an even deeper kiss and a very firm squeeze on your bottom.

            A large hand began tracing up and down your sex through your underwear, applying just the right amount of pressure right where it was needed, and you squirmed under the detective, eager for him to pull off your underwear, for more contact, for more heat.

            His teasing of your clit over your underwear was unbearable, and you breathlessly broke your kiss. “Cole…” you whispered, pleading with him with your eyes, hands on either side of his face.

            “That’s Detective Phelps to you, miss.” He said insistently, stopping all motion and up on his elbows, body moving away from you slightly. The loss of his heat from you was unbearable and you made your pleading eyes at him again. He wore an amused expression; you must’ve looked an utter mess writhing under him and protesting like a scolded child when he pulled away.

             “I’m sorry detective,” you breathed, playing along. “Continue your investigation. Please.” You tried to sound as genuine as possible but, to be blunt, you were just too damn horny at this point. He grinned triumphantly before adding a smug “gladly”.

            His mouth was on you again in seconds, his hands making quick work of your knickers, sliding out from under your dress with ease. The feeling of cold that replaced the warm cotton told you that you were wet, and very wet, at that.

            He slid the shoulders of your dress halfway down your arms so that the neck of your dress sat just below your breasts. It was uncomfortable and you couldn’t move your arms, but as Phelps reached around and unhooked your strapless bra, discarding it somewhere behind him, you realised what he was doing.

            “That should keep you detained” he said, placing wet kisses down your neck, nipping and sucking as he went, until his mouth found its way to your left nipple. His gorgeously warm tongue massaged the sensitive area while his hand found its way to the other one, giving it just as much attention.

            You couldn’t help but raise your hips and close your knees around his hips in appreciation, since you couldn’t really touch him without the threat of ripping or stretching your best dress.

            Much to your disappointment, his mouth left your breast to allow him to take in the sight of you, red-faced and panting. “Beautiful” he breathed; momentarily forgetting the silly role-play he had started.

            His eyes were still bearing into yours almost excruciatingly as his hand reached back down for your wetness. He ran a finger up and down for a moment, gathering your moisture on his fingers before gently inserting one.

            You felt heat rush into your lower abdomen as he began a soft rhythm, gently rubbing your clit with his thumb as he went.       You couldn’t stifle your moans as he pressed slightly harder on your sensitive nub, eyes never leaving you. He was watching your every expression, every reaction, and if you hadn’t been so completely blinded by lust then you almost would’ve felt self-conscious.

            A second finger pushed into you, and you were much less aware of his staring than before, hips bucking beneath him causing your breasts to shake. You weren’t sure if he meant to lick his lips, but your little display seemed to cause a stir in the gentlemanly detective, who abandoned the gentle massaging of your pussy to bring his mouth into contact with it.

            The things that man did to you with his tongue were extraordinary; hungrily lapping at your folds and circling your clit. The pressure in the pit of your stomach rose and rose until you had completely abandoned all reason, stroking Phelps’ hair encouragingly (not caring that your arms were stretching your dress slightly) and moaning “detective” over and over, only motivating him more to pick up the delicious rhythm of his tongue on you. Still circling your clit with his tongue, he inserted his fingers once again to pump in and out of you with a wonderful roughness and urgency that pushed you over the edge.

            You tightened around his fingers and he grinned up at you, watching you gasp in pleasure as your orgasm swept over you.

            Eyes still seeing stars from your ecstasy, you smiled at Cole, who was now kneeling, undoing his belt and tossing it on the floor.  
            “May I be… released now, detective?” you asked, your voice half-mocking. His eyes trailed up and down your dishevelled appearance once more before helping you to lift the dress over your head, leaving you completely naked before him.

            At last he stood up next to the bed and began to undo his shirt buttons, struggling slightly to completely remove his tie, and you watched him with heated anticipation.

You leaned up and unbuttoned his now belt-less trousers, reaching in to reveal his dick that you had been so excited to see. He was slightly busy with the last of his shirt when you could no longer help yourself; you wrapped a hand around his shaft and lapped at his head with your tongue, earning a deep moan from the usually composed detective. You were only vaguely aware of his hand caressing your hair as you bobbed up and down on him, tongue simultaneously swirling around his tip.

            You could taste precum in your mouth and you looked up at the handsome Phelps, now putty in your hands. He smiled and caressed your cheek, withdrawing himself from your mouth.

            “That’s enough of that for now,” he chuckled softly before returning to the bed next to you. “We wouldn’t want to spoil the whole show, would we?” he winked, lying you down on your back. Before he could position himself over you, you sat up, placing your hands on his now bare shoulders and lying him down on his own back. He complied with a smile and you straddled his waist, leaning down to kiss him again.

            “I’ll make it up to you for stealing your hat,” you paused to bit his lip again, “detective.” You purred.

            He grabbed your hips and gave your buttock another encouraging smack. “Now that’s what I like to hear, little lady.”

            You positioned yourself over his girth and slowly lowered yourself onto him, earning a symphony of soft moans from both of you.

            You started to ride him slowly, leaning back slightly with your hands balanced on his thighs. You decided you’d like to play with the detective a little more as you sheathed him completely inside you. You sat still on him, circling your hips on his dick which was buried inside you right to the hilt.

            “You seemed to like teasing me, detective Phelps” you said sheepishly, and his expression darkened. “I think I’ll just stay like this for a while, I’m quite comfortable.” You giggled.

            Strong hands gripped your hips tightly and lifted you up before slamming you back down on him with great force, almost knocking the wind out of you. The intensity of his thrust made your knees weaken and you had to place your hands on his chest to steady yourself as he continued to thrust into you like that, slapping your ass between thrusts.

            “Phelps,” you just about managed to gasp, unable for the smug look on his face. Every smack sent sparks flying through you, and every thrust reduced you to a trembling mess, and he knew it. He was being incredibly rough with you and you loved it, crying out his name as you leaned helplessly against his chest. This position should have you in power but the force of his thrusts turned your legs to jelly, and he eventually spun you over onto your back, having enough of teasing you.

            The sight of you squirming helplessly on his lap still had him chuckling as he began truly pounding into you, able to get much deeper from this angle.

            “Stop laughing at me” you breathed, hiding your face with your hands. This made him chuckle more, and he leaned down between thrusts, slowing himself to kiss the hands in front of your face. You moved them reluctantly and gave him a tender kiss before he withdrew himself again and rammed into you with quite a bit of force.

            “Cole!” you exclaimed, wrapping your legs around him to stop him from doing it again. He chuckled playfully and continued, clearing his throat. “Sorry, sorry… Your face is just priceless.”

            He leaned in to kiss you again, more passionately this time, as his thrusts became faster (and less shocking). You felt a firm hand grab your breast as he went, his thrusts becoming a little less rhythmic and more frantic by the second.

            You tightened your legs around him even more the closer you came to orgasm, and as your name passed his lips in lust, you were closer than ever.

            Two more particularly strong thrusts and you were sent over the edge, sensation pouring through your body. You could tell that Cole was close, too, thrusts becoming completely erratic as you tightened around him, and you were suddenly filled with warmth as he, too, reached his limit.

            Sweating and slightly breathless, Cole threw himself down on the bed next to you, and you quickly cuddled into his chest, missing the warmth of him.

            “Jesus, we just had sex.” He said quietly before chuckling to himself.

            “We did!?” you exclaimed in mock confusion. “I thought that was you conducting an investigation?” you mocked him, and he feigned a glare at you.

            “Careful,” he warned, but returned to smiling just as quickly as he had jokingly glared at you. “Everything happened fairly quickly, huh?” he commented, idly playing with your hair.

            “I guess so! If I’d known it would be so easy, I’d have just come out with it a long time ago,” you said.

            “I am curious though, all the time we spent together, you felt this way?” he asked, propping himself up on one elbow to look at your reaction properly. You shrugged at him, smiling.

           “Yep, I thought you’d go all weird on me and start avoiding me. I guess I can’t read you as well as I thought. I certainly never thought you’d be carrying me to bed and spanking me when you found out.” This made him laugh.

            “Yeah well, if it’s any consolation I never thought I’d get the chance to do that either, but here we are.”

            You felt your eyes shutting unintentionally. You wanted to continue the conversation but you were too damn tired. You cleaned yourself up and climbed into bed, quickly falling asleep to the sound of Phelps breathing and the rhythm of his heartbeat.

            You were really, really glad he was good at reading people.


End file.
